Van Rook's Dark Secret
by Baron Finster Fan
Summary: Argost wishes to discover Van Rook's dark secret when Munya disappears for a few days.


DISCLAIMER - SS belongs to its rightful owners and not me.

VAN ROOK'S DARK SECRET

''The Jersey Devil has to be here somewhere!'' Doc muttered while walking through Pine Barrens. ''Maybe a wild animal killed the livestock!'' Zak shrugged. ''People claimed to have seen a flying biped near the dead animals!'' his father spoke.  
He and his family continued wandering in the forest until a man jumped from a tree.  
''Argost!'' he snarled before wearing his Battle Glove. The long-haired villain stared at the Saturdays.

''Greetings and bienvenue!'' he spoke. ''You are not obtaining another clue for finding Kur!'' Drew declared. ''That's what you think, my dear lady!'' her opponent declared. ''I am not interested in finding Kur right now'' he added. Doc folded his arms while squinting. ''We don't believe you!'' he scoffed.

''Do you notice anything different?'' ''No. You're still scary!'' Drew answered.  
Her spouse seemed confused now. ''Where's Munya? He's your extra shadow!'' he said.  
''Exactly! My servant has been gone for three days. I'm desperate to find him and I need your help.''

''Why should we aid you?'' Doc wanted to know. ''I'm willing to surrender a lot of cash.'' ''We're already wealthy!'' his male enemy informed him. Zak smiled while glancing at Fiskerton. ''Maybe the Jersey Devil ate Munya!'' he laughed. He and Fiskerton ceased laughing when Argost seized him by his arm and was about to hit him!

Drew removed her fire sword from her outfit. ''Release my son NOW!'' she snarled.  
Her opponent grumbled while obeying. ''NOBODY HITS ZAK!'' she screamed while insisting on pointing the weapon at him. ''I also need you to distract Leonidas Van Rook for me.  
He may have something to do with my manservant's absence'' V.V. Argost explained.

The Saturdays exchanged glances. ''Why do you say that?'' the white-haired woman wished to know. ''The Russian mercenary is angry because he asked me for a pay raise and I told him no. He has been going in and out of my mansion during the past few days.  
I insisted on asking him about my manservant and his answer was always the same.'' ''What was Van Rook's reply?'' Doc inquired.

The strange man shook his fist while imitating the mercenary's voice.  
''WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, YOU CRAZY OLD BAT?!'' he shouted. Drew, Doc, Zak, and Fiskerton stared at him with wide eyes. ''That's a really good imitation!'' Doc stated.  
His opponent's usual vocals returned. ''Leonidas was my ally for quite some time!'' he shrugged.

''The answer is no!'' Drew said. ''WHAAAAAAT?!'' her enemy squawked while blinking a few times. ''You're still our foe so we won't aid you!'' she explained. ''How do we know you won't betray us the second we locate your assistant?'' her spouse asked. His opponent's eyes darted back and forth. ''You're on your own, Argost'  
Doc said before departing with his wife, Zak, and the gorilla-cat.

The long-haired villain seemed sad for a minute while he stared at the ground.  
He finally lifted his head as his hand formed a fist. ''I will discover Van Rook's dark secret!'' he snarled. He turned and ran through the forest. *Please be OK, Munya*  
he thought. He eventually reached his home before entering the dark mansion.

Argost was careful to avoid the traps and loose cryptids. He remembered searching everywhere for his manservant and decided to enter his dungeon again. He scowled when he saw the Russian standing near one of the cells. ''VAN ROOK!'' he shrieked. ''I'm not ten miles away, bat!'' Leonidas spoke. ''What is your dark secret, Van Rook'  
the pale villain inquired.

Leonidas moved his finger back and forth. ''Some things are better left unsaid!'' he stated. ''Where is Munya?'' V.V. Argost snarled. ''You have a bad habit of asking the same question repeatedly!'' Van Rook said. His ally removed Mongolian Death Worm Venom spheres from his grey and white cloak before throwing them. Van Rook shrieked when they hit his mask and dissolved it!

His scowl and short black hair were revealed. ''Reveal Munya's location!'' Argost hissed.  
''You'll be sorry!'' the Russian snarled. ''What is that supposed to mean?'' the old man whispered. He frowned when Van Rook turned and departed. He continued his search for his silent servant.

Vincent still wondered what the dark-haired man's departing words meant. *What did he mean? So I threw Mongolian Death Worm Venom spheres at him! Am I going to be sorry for something else?* he thought. He began to feel exhausted and decided to enter his bedroom. He wore his shirt and boxers to bed while he allowed the blanket to conceal his body.

The dying half-human/half-spider remained within the dark cell under the mansion.  
He was still chained to the floor and lacked food and water. His bloody body finally collapsed. Argost appeared in his mind before he whispered ''I love you'' and died.  
The bizarre villain sat up and gasped when his body began to ache. He remained alone within the bedroom and started to cry.

THE END 


End file.
